


Decisions, Decisions

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Kim Possible is Tired, Skinny Dipping, Sort of Smutty? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: After discovering Drakken's evil plan prematurely on a public Google Doc, Kim and Yori end up stranded in a small town for a few days, and then there's conflict: Yori wants to go on a local brewery tour and Kim wants to swim in this river she found. They part ways and Kim ends up enjoying the river... a lot.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Yori





	Decisions, Decisions

It's so stupid. Kim doesn't even know if this classifies as a fight — the subject is _stupid_. There is probably some kind of underlying tension Kim is too agitated to parse.

"Kim, you are so tense," Yori raises an eyebrow. "If you really want to jump in the river, jump in the river."

"It's _shallow_ ," Kim snips.

"Oh my god _fine_ ," Yori growls. "Walk in slowly, you know put your feet in for a while and once you are used to the cold you can - "

"Like this?"

" - yes, Kim, like that. What are you, five?"

"Twenty."

"Kim."

Kim stands ankle deep in this shallow stream in some random suburban town Kim can't remember the name of. Some old retired scientist lives out here and of course, Doctor Drakken _had_ to make the move to harass him to manufacture some evil, evil plan.

But then Kim and Yori find Drakken's plan on a public Google Doc so the girls are stuck out here until their flight tomorrow night. Kim, coming from suburbia, hates it here and Yori who comes from — um, an ancient ninja school — wants to go to the local brewery.

Hence why Kim stands defiantly in the water, only wearing her underwear and t-shirt. The cold singes her skin pink. She holds out a hand to Yori and whines, "Pleeeeeease."

"No," Yori deadpans. "I am going on the brewery tour we signed up for and I'll come back. Besides, this water is boring. I mean you are just standing there and —"

Annoyed, Kim raises her heels and falls like lumber, crashing into the stream in a meek sort of body flop. She pulls her head out, red hair stuck to her face and covered in dirt and moss. That makes Yori chuckle at least, but she still walks away.

Whatever. Kim can have fun without Yori anyways, and maybe the alone time will be good for her! She has been tense lately, with all these rapid fire missions and no time to marinate with her girlfriend…

Kim looks out at the river and from a very objective perspective — yeah, it's not exciting. Dinky might be a better word. It's as deep as her knees and the ground is definitely rocky and uneven. But the precedent has been set — Kim has to swim here because she went out of her way to make this into a _thing_ with Yori. If Kim doesn't swim, she'll have to go to the… ugh, brewery. Yuck.

Her toes curl around one smooth stone, holding her in place while her other foot dances across a series of rocks she can't see. Some are so small they flip over at her touch, making it nearly impossible to trust these as leverage. Ugh, this is actually kind of annoying. Why is it so rocky?

Kim Possible: Masterclass Fighter, World Savior, Half-Decent Detective, and she can't get across a stupid river (stream?)

Kim overestimates her hold on the smooth rock and slips right off the surface. Her hands splay out and dive into the water, elbows hooking into right-angle push-up mode, hands catching two more jagged stones that make for great grips.

She just kinda sits there, letting the freshwater run past her knees, chest a mere foot away from contact. Carefully, she whips off her shirt and tosses it back to the shore. If she presses her face deeper down, she can see through the remarkably pure water and see what her limbs hold. Definitely not something she's used to — most of her swimming nowadays is in the ocean, and it's never _fun_. It's usually to scope out the location of some evil invisible lair… those are considered 'in' right now by the way. Every villain just has to have a stupidly contrived lair in the ocean.

The stream _just_ licks her groin, the water weighing down her underwear. She feels so aware of the fabric chafing against her skin, her cold, cold skin. She feels so aware of her own flesh, just hanging here. Nearly bare, a tickle in the skin, almost burning, asking for her to go farther. It's very animalistic.

Kim frowns and bows deeper into the water, flinching when the cold hits her stomach but bites her lip and sinks in deeper. The cold is biting above the surface but under the water, it's for some reason so much more manageable. She dips her chin in the water and stretches her left arm out as far as it can go, curling her fingers in and out like a kneading cat.

Kim grabs a stone ahead of her and runs her limbs through the stream. It's been so long since he's acknowledged her body, felt her own body. Ugh. She grunts, and comes out on her knees, little pebbles chafing her kneecaps. The water is past her stomach. She looks down at her body dumbly, eyes caught on the underwear.

They retain so much water and make these dumb patches of numb on her skin; it sucks. Kim doesn't want 70% of her feeling, she wants all of it, so she glances past her shoulders. The river lies at the bottom of twin hills on either side, the hills themselves full of so many trees that the cars passing high above stand no chance at being able to see anyone way down here— let alone even know that there is a river. Plus it's a small town! A-and if anyone is even down here then they are probably an adult and they aren't going to judge someone for…

...okay, okay, excuses, excuses.

This is moving very fast, so Kim needs to _be_ fast for her to not feel anxious about it… when the coast seems clear, Kim whips off her bra and lets it dangle off one shoulder so that she doesn't lose it.

The moment the air hits her breast — she is simultaneously overwhelmed and underwhelmed. Body too cold to really feel anything or understand that it's even exposed, it's just sort of there. This moment that she anticipated a long time ago, not that she ever saw herself as _wanting_ to skinnydip or anything, but maybe it's just natural, or primal, or something.

Kim bows back into the water and lets it seep past her chest. There's this jolt of excitement that makes her quiver when she's under. The river bobs up against her cheeks and she squints up at the sky, cracking a grin. Her legs push out, toes wedging onto rocks five feet ahead of her. The legs scrunch in, knees pushing back into the surface, water slipping down the pale skin, body curling into itself.

The knees reopen like butterfly wings, bending back to level with her hips. They unhook and shoot into opposite directions, Kim's hands curling around the rock beneath her and she throws her whole self into a sweeping kick motion that carries her across the water. Her head pops back up, body so chilled by the river but it doesn't really bother her for some reason. She never wants to leave this water again, the chill gives her this burn of excitement. She almost giggles, but decides to keep it down to be more inconspicuous.

A few feet away, Kim sees two mossy rocks joined together in a V-shape. The river runs into it, riding up the intersection between stones and cascading back into the river. Kim 'swims' over, as in drags herself around the rocks and nestles her back into the crook of the V, and tries to let herself fall into the sand but something about the current keeps her inches afloat.

Unable to suppress her smile, throws her head back like the Little Mermaid or some shit, and rests her fingers against the side of her panties. This is sort of a defining moment — does she or doesn't she?

Eyes half-lidded, she glances at the water rushing into her flesh. It shines white when it catches the sun and though it looks to move fast, it feels like ten thousand gentle splashes rushing into Kim at once. As in — it tickles, and by the time Kim finishes thinking about what exactly she loves about this, her experience quintuples in joy when her legs push out, her panties hooked around her knees, and the water jettisoning into her groin and — wow. Wow wow wow.

Sinking shoulder deep into the water, Kim almost moans. Her heart beats so fast, this is so exciting. Again, it feels animalistic, but she'd later compare this to resting in the womb of some sort of water spirit. It's just _that_ good.

Kim knows one thing at least — she was motherfuckin' goddamn right about being in the stream! Arm nearly limp, she slams it into the water and creates a gigantic splash that gets all over her. She happens to catch a glint of white soar off her arm and hit the water behind her. Definitely her bra flowing away and that just doesn't feel right, so she wiggles her knees and kicks the water's surface, laughing when the panties soar off her toes and fly off — somewhere.

It's like being free from mortal bounds. Kim leans back into the stone and just lets the water run into her. If the water weren't so cold, she's positive she would fall asleep here.

She feels so small and smooth here, if that makes sense. Like a child, Kim feels like a child who's just overly excited about everything. Her body is just so loose without a care in the world. The water runs through her and it's as simple as that — no one is asking anything of her. Kim can just be Kim.

Kim does eventually space out and she doesn't really know how much time passes on, it's not like she falls asleep, she just sits in the water, probably drooling at how good this feels. All these muscles forced to loosen, her body thrown into this pleasure ride, no complaints… Kim is in-fact so relaxed that when Yori's face nearly swings into Kim's from above, Kim doesn't even scream. It's possible that she's just numb, or in some natural high.

"I get why you didn't want to go to the brewery," Yori says, touching Kim's cheek. "Wow, ice cold."

"Yeah," Kim sighs dreamily. This is like a fantasy, the way Yori's head eclipses the sun. She purses her lips and moves in to kiss her, but instead receives a gentle slap to the cheek.

"If we Spider-Man kiss, Kim, I'm going to be standing like this all day," Yori sighs. "Move over."

"Huh?" Kim sighs, she's so confused. There's a splash and Yori falls in besides her, and from first glance, oh man, Yori's not wearing anything either.

Kim blinks. "How did you — "

"Motherfucker!" Yori growls, glancing through the water with some intense agitation. She shifts her hips and bumps up into Kim. "These rocks hurt, did you walk through these?"

" — huh?" Kim's jaw drops. "Yeah, what did you do? Jump over?"

Yori raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, ninja, hello." She leans back into the stone and though Kim can't get much of a read on Yori's body from all the water around them, it still feels nice to be bumping against something soft. "You should have just told me you wanted to skinnydip."

"Well, I didn't… want to," Kim says carefully. "Spur of the moment."

"Ah, explains the underwear floating down river," Yori laughs, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulders and pulling her in. Yori turns around and drags a glass over the stone and switches her grip so that it faces Kim. She instinctively takes it in both hands and peers into to see the local brew Yori had been so excited. When she looks up, Yori is back besides her with her own brew in hand.

"Cheers," they clink glasses. Yori downs hers fast and even though Kim does _not_ want to be drunk right now, outdrinking Yori is a challenge and Kim can't reject a challenge. When the booze is out and Kim's cheeks are sufficiently red, Yori cackles.

Oh no. Kim knows she just got bamboozled. "What?" Before Yori can answer, Kim happens to notice where Yori's eyes flit and immediately catches that her clothes on the shore are gone. "Oh my god, no, Yori — "

"Yep, I destroyed them, and guess what? It's gonna be dark soon."

Kim's mouth just sort of hangs open.

Yori shrugs. "The Drakken mission suuuuucked, so I thought…"

Kim leans up against Yori's body, jaw lining up against the other. She can feel Yori's sharp smirk cut into Kim's own jaw. She reaches down into the water and squeezes Yori's thigh, her knee sliding up against Yori's groin. She practically sandwiches Yori against the stone and leers at Yori, lips running up and down the girl's neck.

Finally, the cool headed and snarky Yori gets a little soft. Kim detects a moan somewhere and squeezes Yori's breast gently.

"Kim, yo," Yori rasps. "Hey, I'm down to fuck, but I can't feel anything. Cold water, you know?"

Kim narrows her eyes. "Oh, I'm aware." She cocks her head back up and eyes Yori's dry ass lips. "Consider it a preview." She grins and splashes Yori in the face. Snickering, she falls back into her little groove in the stone, making room for Yori. "I'm excited — let's stay in the moment though."

Yori smiles, finally softening up a little bit, and sidles up next to Kim. "Sounds good to me. This is pretty dope, Kim."

Kim's own grin is starting to make her own jaw ache, but fuck it, it's worth it.

A little too tipsy to say anything intelligent — Kim's a lightweight from nearly never drinking (because of the on-call nature of her job) — and leans her head up on Yori's shoulders and this time, she thinks she might actually fall asleep. "Pinch me if I…"

Yori leans on Kim's head too. "Right back at you, lovely."


End file.
